


Layin' Down the Pipe

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, SamWilson Centric, Sex, flash backs, relationship order doesnt matter!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Natasha always thought Sam Wilson looked familiar when she first met him, but she couldn't place it.  Until one day she figured it out and she decided to share with everyone to relieve the awkward tensions. What's the worst that can happen?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes and I have to leave for work soon. So here we go!  
> Enjoy!!

Natasha, Wanda, Peter Parker, James Rhodes, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Vision, T’Challa, Steve, Thor, and Sam were all eating at a grand table in Wakanda at the royal palace.  They were all surprised seeing the invitation arrived from the king and even more surprised to see that everyone came. Bruce Banner had been who knows were with Thor in space, the two weren’t necessarily invited but they arrived in the middle of nowhere. Everyone was reluctant to show not because they didn’t like T’challa but because of everyone else in attendance. When Bruce and Thor showed up unexpected they had to explain to them what happened and Bruce and Thor looked at them all like they were idiots for still holding grudges.  The talk of the conflict that happened to between had ceased and uneasiness lingers in the air as they wait for the beginning course. 

 

Natasha sighs as she looks around the table, she meets Bruce’s eye but ignores him slightly for looking at Sam. “Oh Sam.”

 

“Yeah?” Sam responded as he crossed his arms.

 

“I never told you this but the first time I saw you I thought you looked familiar.”

 

“Which led you to do the background check, right?” 

 

“Yeah, well that didn’t help and it was honestly starting to get annoying when I couldn’t figure it out.”

 

“So, did you?” Sam asked. They were sitting across from each other at the long table, all eyes and ears were on them.

 

“Oh yeah,” Natasha responded with a wolfish grin. 

 

“This can’t be good.” Sam said just before he wiped his face. He sat up straight in his chair ready for what Natasha was about to say.

 

“Ooo you knew Sam before he became the Falcon?” Peter Parker said as he leaned on the table. “I wanna hear about it.”

 

“Even before I met him?” Steve asked while sitting next to Sam.

 

“Well I didn’t exactly know him but his face was plastered on all types of news articles and channels. Remember Sam?”

 

Sam’s eyebrows furrows, “I’ve never been featured on any news besides the time I did an interview about pararescue and as the falcon. I dont--” Sam pauses as he remembers a memory he buried to be forgotten. “Oh no. Why do you-no how do you know about that Natasha?”

 

Natasha responds with a smirk, “a spy never tells her secrets.”

 

“What did Sam do?” Peter Parker asked. “Don’t just keep us in the dark.”

 

“I’m with the kid on this one. What did you do bird brain?” Bucky chimed in.

 

“Please indulge us all, Natasha.” T’challa said, “this is a lot better than an awkward silent staring contest.”

 

“I do love to hear juicy gossip. Spill the beans, Red.” Tony said as he got comfortable in his seat.

 

“Are you sure you want to know, Tony?”

 

Tony rolls his eyes, “yeah. Tell us what Sammy did.”

 

Natasha hums, “it's not what, but who. Well at least the rumours said they were involved.”

 

“Alright kid,” Tony turned to Peter. “I think you should go to the kiddie table--this is adult talk.”

 

“I know about sex!” Peter countered. “Did Sam sleep with a celebrity?” 

 

“That’s for Sam to tell.” Natasha responded as she leaned back in her seat looking at Sam who was rubbing his eyes tight.

 

“Well, who did you sleep with Sam?” Peter asked Sam.

 

Sam looked at Peter as his gaze move towards Tony before back to Natasha. “She is referring to the time when some paparazzi got me with Tony entering a hotel in Vegas.”

 

Tony chokes on his drink his face turning red until he gains his exposure.  “Wait-Tony as in me? Why don’t I remember this? Friday why I don’t I remember this?” 

 

“Probably because you were too drunk off your ass.” Sam responds as he reaches for his drink.

 

“Friday, I want to see this with my own eyes.” Tony ordered.

 

“Right away.” the AI responded.

 

In an instant digital holograms were floating in front of Tony displaying the news article with his arm draped around Sam’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah that is babyface Wilson,” Rhodes says as he leans in to the evidence. “Was this before you enrolled?”

 

“No,” Sam responded. “It was shore leave and me and the guys went to Vegas where I met Stark.”

 

“All these articles are speculating that we slept together,” Tony said as he flickered through only one had an image of him kissing Sam’s cheek but he has kissed a lot of people on the cheek and didn’t sleep with them.

 

“A few days after the incident you did a press release declaring that you have no problem loving anyone regardless of sex or gender.” Natasha chimed in.

 

“I remember seeing that,” Rhodes grimace and his jaw tightened.

 

The files quickly disappear and Tony looks up at Sam. “So, did we--you know sleep together?”

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded his head. “We did.”

 

“And you, what never took the time to call?”

 

“Oh I had the time,” Sam says, “it was just the worst sex of my life.”

 

“I was that bad?” Tony asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah you were that bad--so bad that I wanted to forget about it and never remember it. Thanks Natasha.”

 

“Anytime. But now I wanna know what happened? Is Stark all talk but can’t back it up?”

 

“I will have you know that I can back it up.  You’ll vouch for me won’t you, Rhodey?”

 

“I wanna hear more about how you two even had sex.” Rhodey said completely disregarding him.

 

“Well I was single at the time and I we met at a club, we were flirting, dancing, and a bit of this and that before he took me back to his hotel.”

 

“And?” Natasha egged on.

 

“I was ready for some good sex but Stark.  You really let me down."


	2. The Nut First Pipe

_ “Oh fuck, baby.” Tony praises as he rolls his hips and kissing up Sam’s neck. “You feel so good.” _

 

_ Sam whines in frustration at Tony’s strokes.  The man would always almost touch that spot everytime.  Sam needed and wanted more and Tony was being a big tease. “Deeper-shit. Please.” _

 

_ Sam was stroking himself with his back on the bed and his legs on either side of Tony’s hips.  Tony rubbed his hand up Sam’s stomach to his chest as he bit his lip. “Anything for you.” _

 

_ Yet it still wasn’t enough and Sam felt sort of satisfied but he needed this. He had built up sexual frustrations from partnering with Riley alone and he was hoping during shore leave he would be dicked down and satisfied that he could stop pining after Riley.  He was hoping that Tony Stark was one of those that like to take their time and was deliberately teasing but it wasn’t until Tony was already cumming unannounced when Sam figured out that the man is a complete ass. _

 

_ “Well that was more than great,” Tony said sounding breathless and obviously winded, “the best orgasm I had in a long time.”  _

 

_ Tony pulled out and plopped down on the bed right next to Sam. “You can stay the night if you want.  I like to cuddle.”  _

 

_ Sam huffed in frustration, “excuse me?” _

 

_ The only response that came was Tony’s snoring, “you gotta be fucking kidding me?!” Sam screamed but it didn’t even startle the man who was already asleep.  _

  
  


“I couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as you so I went to another room bought three porn movies, got myself off, and ordered room service. A lot of room service.  The hotel worker was cute.” Sam said as he finished telling about the time he slept with Tony. 

 

The room grew quiet as Sam took a sip of his drink while Tony’s face was flushing red from embarrassment.

 

“Geez, Mr.Stark you can’t even lay down the pipe.” Peter was the first to speak which was quickly followed by Bucky’s laughter. 

 

“Oh man that hilarious,” Bucky said while wiping the tears from his eye. “I’m never going to let you live that down Stark. No one ever should.”

 

“Shame on you Tony. You didn’t even care about your partner’s pleasure.” T’challa added in while wearing a smirk on his face. 

 

“Did you cheat on James with Sam?” Steve asked all of a sudden the playfulness in the room suddenly turned serious.

 

“Uh,” Tony turned and looked at James who raised an eyebrow at him. “I think that time in Vegas we were broken up? Right? Please tell me we weren’t together--shit baby I’m sor--”

 

“We weren’t,” Rhodes interrupted, “we were taking a break at the time. I didn’t know you two had sex though.  I was annoyed and didn’t really pay that much attention to the news concerning you.”

 

“I hope you treat James better than you treated Samuel, Tony.” Thor said his voice booming. 

 

“Oh no, it’s happened to me too.  It’s the reason why I don’t have sex with you when you’re drunk.”

 

“Oh geez thanks sweet cheeks.” Tony grumbled.

 

“But you aren’t the only here whose… laid down the pipe for Sam.” Natasha said as that wolfish grin was back.

 

“How do you know my sex life, Natasha?” Sam groaned.

 

“Please share with the whole class,” Peter said.

 

“Sam slept with me,” Bucky, T’Challa, and Steve said all at once and each of them looked at each other in surprise. 

 

“I have had sexual intercourse with Sam,” Vision said shocking Wanda and Tony. 

 

“I’ve laid down this pipe for Sam on multiple occasions,” Thor responded sounding quite proud.

 

“Yeah, I had sex with Sam. Once--well uh twice?” Bruce said.

 

Tony whistles, “you’ve been busy, Sam.  Please tell me Banner did even worse than I did or atleast Cap.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Natasha said as she looked at everyone who has slept with Sam. “I can’t believe all of you had slept with Sam!” 

 

“So you were just guessing about my sex life?” 

 

“No, I knew about you and Banner because he told me.” Natasha answers and Sam winces. 

 

“So wait if Tony was the first one of the Avengers you had sex with who was next? Steve?” Peter asks causing Steve to flush. 

 

“Um no,” Sam responded just before he sighed. “It was Bucky.”


	3. The Jackass pipe

“Alright so the first time with Bucky--”

 

“What do you mean by the first time. You slept with him more than once?” Steve asks desperately.

 

“Well we already know that Bucky did better than you, Mr. Stark.”  Peter said as he started to add bucky’s name above Tony. He was making a list of who ranked the best by what Sam was telling them to compare it to his own prediction. 

 

“We slept together like four times, Stevie.” Bucky said trying to placate his friend. 

 

“It was three times, Barnes. Three. The fourth” Sam said with air quotations. “Doesn’t count.” 

 

“Riiiight okay, doll.” Bucky said with a smirk and a wink.

 

Sam groans in frustration, “anyways.  The first time we slept together it was while Cap and I was on a crappy motel trail while we were looking for Bucky.  He went to go get some food while I took a shower and when I got out this piece of shit was there.” 

 

“That’s one memory I’ll never forget,” Bucky said teasing. 

 

“Oh bite me.” Sam groaned. 

 

“Anytime, baby boy.” Bucky winked. 

 

“Calm down you two,” Natasha said. 

 

“Right, listen to Red. It’s story time.” Tony added, “Sam’s got the floor so one two three quiet mouse.”

 

_ Knowing that Steve wouldn’t be back for a while Sam hangs his towel back up.  He had already dried himself completely, and didn’t want to have to wear the towel out only to take back in the bathroom.  He opened the door which was followed by steam rolling out, he was so glad that the motel had such good showers. He steps out whistling a tune to himself and he suddenly got the feeling that he wasn’t alone.  He looked up and standing by one of the beds going through Steve’s duffel bag was Bucky. _

 

_ Sam jumped immediately, “are you Bucky or are you that fucking asshole?” _

 

_ Bucky didn’t say anything, he just looked at every inch of Sam’s body.  “I’m me,” he said once he finally locked eyes with Sam. _

 

_ Sam was growing hot under Bucky’s stare but he wouldn’t let that show. “Well Steve isn’t here and will be back in awhile.”  Sam turned his back to Bucky to open his duffel bag and to grab some fresh clothes and he could feel Bucky’s eyes staring into his back.  _

 

_ Bucky was fixated on Sam’s ass and without hesitation he was walking towards the nude male and when he stood behind Sam with his erection pressing into Sam’s bare ass. _

 

_ “Man that better be a gun or--” _

 

_ “It’s not,” Bucky said in his ear, rubbing his clothed erection up against Sam’s butt.  “Do you want this or not? Tell me, what’s it gonna be?” _

 

_ Bucky stopped his movement as his fingers started to caress the back of  Sam’s neck. Sam closed his eyes, “fuck shit, let’s do this but we don’t have much ti-ME!”  Sam yelped in surprised as Bucky picked him up.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry, we’ll be done before Stevie even gets in the parking lot.” Bucky said as he dropped Sam on the bed, and was already removing his belt and pulling down his pants. _

 

_ “Oh yeah?” Sam said seeing if Bucky could really back up a good quickie. _

 

_ “Hell yeah, doll.” Bucky said as he pulled Sam in for a heavy kiss.  _

 

_ Sam had no idea how but Bucky had him stretched and ready for him under a minute.  He started to think that maybe his metal arm had some function that made it quicker but then moment Bucky started to push his dick in Sam couldn’t think that much of anything.  Heavy pants, soft curses, and the bed rocking into the wall could only be heard in the room as Bucky fucked Sam doggystyle. Sam was so close to cumming and it hadn’t been long since they started, he didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or if Bucky was just that good.  His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his toes curled on the sheets when Bucky grabbed his erection and was stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me, baby.”  _

 

_ Sam did just that and not too long afterwards Bucky also reached climax with a slew of cuss words coming out of his mouth.  _

 

“I don’t remember that much after that except when I woke up. I was cleaned up, dressed, and tucked in bed.  Steve was up on the laptop and when he saw I was awake he told me my food was in the mini fridge. It wasn’t until the morning that I noticed this jackass took all the cash I had in my wallet.”  Sam ended with his arms crossed. 

 

“I told you, that it wasn’t me.”

 

“It happened all three times!”

 

“Well, I really needed the money.  It didn’t happen the fourth time,” Bucky smirked, “which did happen no matter how much you don’t want to admit it.”

 

“That’s because the fourth time must have been some special.  What are you some assassin prostitute?” Tony asked. 

 

“Trust me the money was well deserved for my services,” Bucky said, “you couldn’t pull that off, Stark”

 

“What happened on this alleged fourth time?” Natasha asked, “Sam seems real embarrassed that he doesn’t want us to find out.”

 

“There was no--”

 

“He came while we were making out. I didn’t even touch him.” Bucky said interrupting Sam.

 

“Seriously! Fuck you, Barnes.” Sam said just before he placed his head on the table.

 

Bucky opened his mouth to quip back but a question from Steve shut him up. 

 

“Why didn’t either of you tell me this?” Steve asked his face slightly red. 

 

Bucky sighed as he looked over at Steve. “I told him not to tell you.  Sam made things easy, he didn’t come with suitcases of old memories and baggage.  I wasn’t ready to deal all that came with seeing you.” 

 

Steve nodded his head his jaw set tight. “Okay, that makes sense. I guess.”

 

“Alright,” Natasha said clasping her hands together, “who was next during your sexpade.”

 

“Bruce already told you about that, Nat.”  Sam said crossing his arms.

 

“But the class! The class needs to know,” Tony said as he raised his arms in the air. 


	4. The too much Pipe

“Listen guys,” Bruce said with his cheeks flushing pink. “You don’t want to hear about it.” 

 

“Oh trust me we do,” Tony said, “I’ve been embarrassed, no reason why you shouldn’t.” 

 

“I don’t think it can get anymore embarrassing than you Mr.Stark,” Peter said as he looked away from his lists.  Everyone made their own prediction list and they made a bet, the one with the most correct wins. “I mean you didn’t even get Sam off, and you fell--”

 

“Yeah, yeah we’ve heard it before now we have to hear about Bruce.”  Tony said cutting the kid off before he took a drink of water. 

 

“Do not be ashamed of your pleasured times being shared with us, Banner.  We are comrades in arms.” Thor boomed as he set his mug of beer back down on the table. 

 

“You told me what happened Banner and it’s not that bad.”  Natasha spoke. 

 

“Alright, fine,” Bruce huffed, “you guys brought this down on yourselves and don’t say I didn’t warn you.  Take it away, Sam.” 

 

“Alright, so you remember the time we went on that mission in the hot-as-fuck-jungle-in-the-middle-of-nowhere?”

 

“The Paramero mission,” Bruce added, “it was like a few months before the whole Ultron fiasco.” 

 

“Oh, where the comms went down and we couldn’t find you two for over twelve hours?” Tony asked. “You guys were fucking in the middle of that? For that entire time?!”

 

“Someone’s got stamina,” Peter sang. 

 

“Sex during the midst of battle?” Thor mumbled thinking about the idea to himself.

 

“How in the world did you do that without getting injured?” T’challa asked.

 

“Okay, we didn’t have sex in the middle of the battlefield,” Sam answered. “I went after Hulk who was determined to get far away from everyone else. It was weird the big guy likes to fight and he didn’t stop until it was far from where everyone was fighting.” 

 

_ “Alright big guy where are you?” Sam said as he landed in the middle of the jungle.  Thankfully it was easy to find evidence of where the Hulk had gone--all he had to do was follow the path of broken trees.  _

 

_ Standing at the mouth of a cave, which wasn’t that very deep because there Hulk was inside with his back turn towards Sam.  _

 

_ “Hey big guy,” Sam called out as he stepped towards him.  _

 

_ Hulk looked over his shoulder at Sam, “go away.” _

 

_ “Woah, that’s mean and here I thought we were friends.” Sam pouted, “what’s wrong, buddy?” _

 

_ “Tiny human can’t help Hulk.”  _

 

_ “Hey I may be small but that doesn’t mean that I can’t help.” Sam said as he stood behind Hulk.  _

 

_ “Hulk warned you,” Hulk said as he turned around facing Sam. _

 

_ “Now how can I give you a hand,” Sam said with a smile until he opened his eyes and saw the massive tent in Hulk’s pants. “Or two hands? Ye-yeah imma need two hands.” _

 

_ “What is it like Hulk mating season?” Sam asked as he started to take off his wing pack. “No biggie, just drop em and take a seat big guy. I’ll get you set.”  _

 

_ Hulk did just that and he snorted at Sam’s response at seeing his bare and very hard cock.  “I can’t believe my life has turned into a hentai.”  _

 

_ Hulk tilted his head and Sam quickly waved it off as he approached that monster cock. “Don’t worry about it, big guy.  Just sit back and relax.” _

 

_ Sam started stroking Hulk’s member, and even with two hands he couldn’t possibly fit them around Hulk’s girth.  Despite that Sam didn’t lose his determination to get his friend off. As he set his pace of stroking and teasing the swollen head he started to earn whimpers from the Hulk.  The Hulk was whimpering and Sam thought it was cute--the dick in front of him was far from cute. When it started leaking pre-cum, Sam swallowed and he couldn’t help himself when his tongue reached out to get a taste which surprised the big guy.  Sam was getting more turned on by the second to the point that he didn’t know if his own body was hot from the desire or because of the jungle’s heat. That didn’t stop him from caressing the hot and heavy member in his hands, licking it with his tongue and rubbing his face against.  Soon enough he got hard and the big guy noticed it.  _

 

_ After some hesitance, the Hulk started to rub Sam through his pants causing Sam to shudder.  Sam took a moment to quickly remove his pants, he didn’t mind if they were drenched in sweat but he didn’t want them to be stained by his own release. It wasn’t long before the two were caressing each other again and Sam didn’t know how long it would take for the Hulk to cum if they kept going like this.  The Hulk decided that their current pace was going by too slow as his maneuvered Sam in his lap, gently, his hands quickly massaging Sam’s butt. _

 

_ “Alright look,” Sam said as he felt that warm green finger between his cheeks.  “I know you want to cum, but there is no way that is going inside of me without a lot of prep and all the lube on the earth.” _

 

_ “Hulk knows.” Hulk responded as he finger gathered at his pre-cum.  _

 

_ “You’ve done this before?” _

 

_ “No.  Hulk not stupid.” Hulk said, “Hulk wants Sam.  Hulk can?” _

 

_ It took Sam a moment to notice that Hulk was asking permission as his large digit was rubbing against his entrance. “You can.  Go slow and be gentle.”  _

 

_ Hulk grunted as his digit started to press inside, Sam’s breath hitched as he relaxed his body.  The hulk did go slow, so slow that if it wasn’t the Hulk Sam would have been irritated by anyone else.  The giant was taking his time stretching him open and when he had his digit in his ass, Sam felt so full.  He thought he could cum just like that and he did. After his climax, Hulk decided to try to stretch Sam some more and started to line up his second finger but as soon as he pressed it inside Sam let out a hiss and the hulk stop.  The Hulk didn’t continue until Sam said it was okay and on uneasy steps the Hulk continued until Sam could take both of his fingers.  _

 

_ Sam thought he was stretched enough for Hulk and gave the big guy okay but when the Hulk helped Sam sink down onto his cock, Sam couldn’t breathe.  The head itself was so much that it caused pain and pleasure as Sam’s vision started to go white. The Hulk stayed there for awhile only penetrating with the head of his member, which reminded Sam of his butt plug at home but this didn’t even compare.  When Hulk eventually tried to go deeper Sam yelped in pain and the Hulk froze when he saw the tears at the corner of Sam’s eyes. He slowly pulled out and he winced when Sam hissed.  _

 

_ Sam’s head rested on Hulk’s chest and before he even knew it his head was leaning on Bruce’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Oh my god, Sam.” Bruce said as he started to rub Sam’s shoulders. “I am so sorry.”  _

 

_ Sam looked up at Bruce, “oh hey Bruce. I’m-I’m fine.”  _

 

_ “I’m the worse, the absolute worst.” _

 

_ “No, it’s not your fault.  I offered to help,” Sam said giving Bruce a small smile. “Did I bite off more than I could chew? Yeah maybe, but the offer still stands and I know I can handle this.” Sam said as he rubbed his erection against Banner’s. “Was he horny cause you were or vise versa?”  _

 

_ Bruce laughed. “I have no idea, but I’m not opposed either.” _

 

“And Bruce and I had sex, and it took forever for him to cum.  After that we rested for awhile and planned our way to find you guys.” Sam said as he leaned back in his seat. 

 

“You. Wait--you and the hulk. The big guy--had sex? He put his dick inside of you which just,” Tony said as he holds up his hand. “Even though it wasn’t all of it--I’ve seen that thing alright not everytime you go green Banner you’re clothes make it.  I still can’t believe that you-- and the hulk--you two. Rhodey they--”

 

“Just don’t think about, Tony.” Rhodey said with a grimace. “I’m doing my hardest not to even picture it.”

 

“How could you even walk after that?” Tony ask his mind racing with a million questions. “I mean you shouldn’t have been able to to sit down for weeks, we should be pushing you around in a wheelchair to this day.” 

 

“Don’t say that I didn’t try to warn you guys.” Bruce said as he wiped his hands with his face. “They are never going to let this go.”

 

“I don’t think there is any word that could describe how I feel right now.” T’challa said as he leaned back in his seat before taking a large sip of drink. 

 

“How could you even have sex with anyone else? I mean you should have needed surgery to put your ass back together.” Tony said still in shock.

 

“The anus is a muscle, Tony.” Bruce explains. “It can be stretched and over time will go back.”

 

“No matter how much it stretches that doesn’t you mean you can put a bowling ball up your ass and expect for it to be the same!” Tony said. “I mean you had to have been sore-- oh man. I’m hurting for you now.” 

 

“Yeah he is going to be like this for awhile.” James said as he gave Tony his drink.

 

“Oh trust me, I had a feeling.” Sam said. 

 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to hear that,” Peter said as he wrote Hulk at the bottom and Bruce between Bucky and Tony. “I don’t even want the big guy to be last but he was too big it hurts but he was also kind in a way?” 

 

“That list was your idea not mine, kid.” Sam replied. 

 

“I don’t think I could ever do that,” Natasha said as she set down her glass.

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it unless you become like a she-hulk yourself.” Sam responded. “But then again Hulk had hardly any stroke going for him so just stick to Banner. He’s not that bad.” 

 

“Geez, thanks. Sam.”

 

“Are we still doing this or are we done here?”  Sam asked as he looked around the table.

 

“We made it this far,” Bucky responded. 

 

“I want to know about you and Vision--well I thought I did but I hope you two didn’t have weird sex in my lab.” Tony said. 

 

“Prepare yourself, Stark.  Vision is next.” 


	5. The fresh out the bag Pipe

“Ah, yes.”  Vision said as he looked at Sam.  Him and Wanda had been silent the entire time.

 

“What even made you two have sex together?” Tony asked as he looked at Vision.

 

“It was all just simple curiosity--for the both of us.” Vision explained as he looked towards Sam who nodded in agreement. “It was an enjoyable educational experience--well at least for me.”

 

“Was this before we got together?”  Wanda asked all of a sudden, she had been quiet since the beginning. 

 

“This was before I even had any romantic feelings for you, Wanda.” 

 

“Are you sure you want to hear about this?” Sam asked 

 

“It was just sex right?  Just curiosity--no feelings attached?” Wanda said as she looked between the two men.  “Then I’m sure that I can handle it.”

 

“So with Vision, it was after he went flying with me after Tony did some calibrations to my wings.” Sam started explaining. “We started talking about this and that and I asked questions about his body and well I found out the answer.” 

 

_ “Are we really going to do this?” Sam asked as he sat down on his bed. _

 

_ “Yes, unless you have changed your mind.” Vision said as he stood before Sam. _

 

_ “Well,” Sam said as he reached for Vision’s wrist, gently caressing the inside as he pulled him on top of him. “Where shall we start?” _

 

_ “A kiss?” Vision asked, “for humans the lips are very sensitive sense there is many sensory receptors.”  _

 

_ On top of Sam, with his eyes wide open, Vision leaned his lips towards Sam.   He pressed their lips gently together and Sam could feel Vision’s body trembling.  _

 

_ “Are you alright?” Sam said as he opened his eyes to see those wide yellow eyes. “And were your eyes open the entire time?” _

 

_ “Were my eyes supposed to be closed?” Vision asked as he tilted his head. “And I’m fine--that feeling was new and different.  I think I enjoyed it.” _

 

_ “You’re gonna want to keep your eyes close unless you want them to think you’re creepy.”  Sam explains as he watches Vision’s face, “do you want to kiss again? Take it to the next level?”  _

 

_ “There’s levels?” _

 

_ Sam smiles as he loops his arm around Vision’s neck and initiates the next kiss.  Unlike before, they didn’t just press their lips together like in a Korean drama. Sam started moving his lips, which took Vision by surprise but he soon followed.  It wasn’t long before their lips were locked together, and as their make out session grew hot and heavy Sam’s hands were caressing Vision’s body. His face, his head, and the back of his neck--this was all new stimulus for Vision and he pulled away when his pants grew uncomfortably tight. _

 

_ “Kissing is nice.”  _

 

_ Sam threw his head back in laughter, “just nice? Even with this pressing against my thigh?”  _

 

_ “Wha--?” _

 

_ Sam lifted his hips, grinding his erection into Vision’s and he bite his lip when he saw Vision’s body shiver.  “And now we know that you can get hard.”  _

 

_ “Indeed.  I wish to continue if you want as well.”  _

 

_ Sam responded by pulling his shirt over his head and while he was pulling down his track pants he looked at Vision. “The next part requires a lot less clothes.” _

 

_ Sam stared at Vision’s body before his hand caressed down from his chest to his hardening manhood. “Not bad,” Sam smirked as he lightly wrapped his fingers around Vision’s girth.   He stroked him once and again Vision experienced that full body shiver. Much to Vision’s disappointment, Sam’s hand left his manhood but he was surprised when his hand went to his balls. “And these feel so warm and heavy. So,” Sam drawled as he looked up at Vision, his fingertips tracing the underside of Vision’s member. “Where would you like to start?” _

 

_ “With you.”  _

 

_ Vision took his time stretching Sam’s entrance, and he was determined that Sam wouldn’t be ready until Vision could fit three fingers inside.  Vision didn’t want to cause Sam any pain or discomfort during their time together. Over time, Sam was growing impatient, arguing that he knows his body best and that he was ready.  Vision easily compiled and as he gripped his hard member in his hand and slowly started to push inside Sam’s soft entrance.  _

 

_ Vision groans as he pushes inside, his eyes fluttering as his body shivers from the tight sensations travelling all around his body.  “Sam,” Vision muttered as he started to go deeper with an indescribable intense heat growing in his loins. _

 

_ “You’re doing so good!” Sam moaned in encouragement as Vision started to move his hips.  _

 

_ Slowly, Vision moved his hips as he explored this new sensation with Sam.  With each thrust, Vision got more used to the sensation and following Sam’s instructions began to thrust his hips faster and harder.  Vision was attentive and paid attention when Sam cried out where it felt good, and when Vision hit that spot so well him and Sam both saw stars.  It was a stimulation overload, and Vision couldn’t help it when he moaned as he reached his climax. Even after releasing his load, he was still sheathed inside Sam  with his cock still hard. _

 

_ “I deeply apologize for cumming before you, Sam” Vision said betten breathes,“I promise for each orgasm I have, I’ll give you two in exchange.” _

 

_ “Don’t make promises you can’t keep” Sam said as he started to grind against Vision, groaning at the friction. _

 

“And he kept his promise,” Sam said deciding to end storytime right there. “I didn’t think I’d ever cum again after that day.  I don’t like being people’s first time but with Vision it was good.” 

 

“I’m pleased to know that even though I came early that I didn’t fall asleep on you,” Vision remarked.

 

“Am I detecting sass?” Tony asked looking shocked, “Rhodey, our son is growing up so fast!”

 

“Sounds like to me he grew up a long time ago.” Rhodey responded.

 

“Are you alright now that you’ve heard about my time with Sam?” Vision asked as he reached out for Wanda’s hand. 

 

Wanda nodded as she grabbed Vision’s hand, “it was in the past.  It would have been nice to know before today but I’m not mad.”

 

“Well, Vision is in the lead now!”  Peter said as he updated the list. “I’ve heard plenty first time stories around school and they never went as well!”

 

“Good!” Tony said, “you can’t have sex until you’re 22!” 

 

Peter rolls his eyes, “okay, Mr. Stark.  Anyways, who’s next, Sam? T’challa, Thor, or Steve?”

 

Sam set down his drink as he looked at the three men, who all happened to be sitting next to each other.  He sighs, “Steve,” he said as he looked down at the table, his finger tracing over the glass. 

 

“Uh oh,” Natasha said, “was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?”

  
  


“I hope a good one?” Steve answers with a slight flush on his cheeks. 


	6. The Vintage Pipe

“So you’ve known each other for years and traveled all over the world looking for that--”

 

“Tony--” Rhodey said leveling Tony with a look.

 

“--friend of yours.  And didn’t have sex?”

 

“I remember the time they first met and I picked Steve up for a mission,” Natasha said, “they both were fucking the other with their eyes.  I’d thought they’d be married by the end of the month.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes, “It’s not like we ever had the time.”

 

“Oh, Sam had the time, he had plenty of time!” Tony quips, “so much time he slep--”

 

Sam clears his throat interrupting Tony from making the atmosphere slightly tense in the room.  “I’m not in a serious relationship and can sleep with whoever I want,” Sam said leveling Tony with a stare.

 

“Of course, birdie,” Tony said holding up his hands, “don’t sink your talons into me.” 

 

Distracted by Tony, only Bucky saw the way that Steve’s heart sank.

 

“The time with Steve and I was before we were beefing,” Sam started, “we’d went on a mission together and just finished and happened to stay the night in a very nice hotel in Paris.  It had a great view of the Eiffel tower, I was drinking wine looking out at the view and Steve was--”

 

“Admiring the view.” Steve finished as he looked at Sam with soft eyes. 

 

“One thing lead to another and we ended up in bed,” Sam said.

 

_ They were both sitting one on the bed, leaning towards each other as their lips softly met.  Sam was surprised when Steve initiated the kiss. They’ve always flirted with each other and giving each other lingering looks but neither of them did anything.  And yet, here they were kissing with innocence as their bodies moved closer to each other. Sam was surprised when Steve picked up him and placed him on his lap and he deepened the kiss as he was being manhandled.  Steve’s hands were tracing down Sam’s sides with soft and lingering touches until his hands met Sam’s ass and grabbed a handful.  _

 

_ Sam was growing hard quickly and he broke the kiss as a moan left his lips, “Steve!” he cried as he grinded his still clothed erection into Steve’s chiseled stomach. _

 

_ Steve halted, “sorry did I--” _

 

_ “Fuck no, it’s good--so good.  I love it when you grab my ass,” Sam bit his lip as he looked at Steve’s face quickly turning red.  He leaned towards Steve's ear and spoke softly, “I hope that’s not all you do to it.” He whispered in Steve’s ear before gently biting on the man’s earlobe.  _

 

_ Steve’s was quickly turning red as a tomato as he cleared his voice, “trust me its not.” He said before they engaged in a heated kiss and Steve’s hold on Sam’s ass grew tighter.  As they made out Sam’s tongue greeted Steve’s, surprising him but Steve liked it and the taste of the wine. He repeated all that Sam did to make Sam feel just as good as he did. _

 

_ While kissing any skin their lips could reach and roll around on the bed they shredded their clothes piece by piece.  Sam’s eyes grew dark with passion as he removed Steve’s briefs to free his cock in the air. He licked his lips as he looked up and made eye contact with Steve while his hand wrapped around Steve’s member.  Gently with slight pressure, Sam teases with his ghost touches as he kept contact with Steve, “I want to suck you off.” _

 

_ Sam didn’t know what to call the shade of red Steve was now, but he didn’t linger on it long as he felt pre-cum dripping down on to his hand.  With a nod from Steve, Sam licked his lips before they placed a gentle kiss on the head tasting the lingering traces from the pre-cum. Sam was being a tease at first before his lips wrapped around Steve’s hard and throbbing member.  Sam took his time as if he had all the time in the world as he worked Steve’s member with his mouth and his hand twisting down at the base. Eventually, his hand at the base was replaced with his mouth with his nose pressed against Steve’s pelvis. _

 

_ “Sam,” Steve panted as his hands curled tightly on the comforter.  Sam loved the way Steve sounded breathless from receiving a blow job, and he wanted to hear more.  He did, and when he looked up and made eye contact Steve lost it and cum ran down Sam’s throat and Sam swallowed it all moaning at the taste as Steve was groaning throughout his orgasm.  _

 

_ “Come here,” Steve said as he picked up Sam and tossed him on the bed.  Sam could see Steve’s member growing hard again within seconds but he didn’t stare at it long as Steve flipped him over on his hands and knees. _

 

_ “Oh!” Sam yelped in surprise as he felt Steve’s tongue slowly sliding up his hole.  He never thought that Captain America would ever know anything about eating ass, yet here he was holding on to the sheets tightly as Captain America ate him out as if Sam was his last meal while spreading his cheeks that he held tightly.  Sam came just like that with Steve’s tongue up his ass as his voice shivered as he moaned obscenely.  _

 

_ After Sam’s orgasm, he was back on his back as their lips met again as he came from his orgasm but he was still horny.  Sam spread his legs on either side of Steve’s hips, being in the missionary position was invitation he knew Steve would instantly recognize. _

  
  


_ “I want you inside me,” Sam whispered as he kissed up Steve’s neck.  _

 

_ “Positive?” _

 

_ “You better hurry,” Sam said as his impatience was showing quite clear _

 

_ Steve was slow as he pushed inside of Sam, taking his time as he took pleasure of the tightening heat around him.  Steve was slow, and deliberate with each slow stroke that went deep that drove Sam crazy with pleasure. He couldn’t keep his lips off of Sam’s skin as he placed kisses, and he was speaking down right into Sam’s ear.  Sam was surprised that any of what Steve said was even a part of his vocabulary. Sam knew he could cum hard just like this but he wanted more and he begged for it. _

 

_ Steve pulled out and flipped Sam over on the bed, and Sam pushed back on his knees keeping his ass in the air.  Sam moaned with pleasure in his eyes when Steve smacked his ass hard. Even when Steve’s member was pushing back inside Sam could still feel his skin buzzing.   Steve’s pace started off slow, his tempo increasing over time until the bed was rocking and hitting against the wall. If they were staying at a cheap dingy motel, the other guests would be able to hear Sam screaming out in the hallway.  Hell they probably would believe that Sam was getting murdered and enjoying it with the sound of his pleasure cries. Sam didn’t expect this from Steve, but at the way he was being screwed he didn’t want to linger at the thought that Steve gave him much more than he ever imagined.  All he saw was white as he came hard, his orgasm making his whole body shiver. Steve reached climax shortly after him while calling out Sam’s name.  _

 

“There was cuddling, pillow talk, we fell asleep, and then later ordered room service.”  Sam said as he looked down at his now empty drink and wishing that it was still full. 

 

Tony whistles, “woo Captain.  I didn’t know you had it in you to dick someone down.”

 

Steve levels him with a pointed stare, “Tony.” 

 

“What? Am I the only that thought he’d be a total cherry boy?” 

 

Sam shook his head, “nope.  I learned the fun way.”

 

“Looks like America’s not-so-innocent sweetheart has moved to the top of the leaderboard,” Peter announced.  “The vintage pipe, works better than a charm and performing better than the new.” 

 

“Vintage…” Steve said looking slightly off-put by the compliment. 

“Couldn’t say it even better myself, kid.” Sam responded. 

 

“Hell, even I was worried for you there at first, Stevie.” Bucky said, “but I’m proud.” 

 

“Geez, thanks Bucky.” Steve grumbled.

 

“Well, that was all-star, spanking fun.”

 

“Really Natasha?” Sam said with a leveled looked. 

 

Natasha shrugs her shoulders as she picks up her drink gesturing it towards T’challa and Thor. “So, which one of you was next one that got hooked by Sam’s claws.”

 

“Catboy,” Sam said as he looked up at T’Challa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I gotta run to work and I will post the rest tomorrow!  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes or any ooc!   
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> <3  
> Symone Nicole


	7. The Royal Pipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day turned out to be weeks later. Sorry for the delay but something important came up and I have been so busy that I forgot! I accidentally put this work would have ten chapters put it is eight instead! I hope you enjoy the next two chapters!  
> <3

T’Challa raises his eyebrow at the nickname, “catboy?”

 

Bucky was trying not to snicker while Steve was already rubbing his forehead. 

 

“What?” Sam said nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I had hope that the cat jokes would have stopped after that day,” T’Challa said while looking at Sam. 

 

“Oh Please, the day Sam stops sassin’ would be the day the world ends,” said Tony. 

 

“You two must have had sex recently right? Considering the timeline?” Natasha asked

 

“It was uh,” Sam said as he looked up at the ceiling expecting the answer to be there. “Three or four months ago?” 

 

“Three months ago.” T’challa answered. 

  
  
  


“Wait,” Steve said suddenly, “weren’t you traveling with T’challa to the States to see your mom, Sam?”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“You were traveling in one of his jets!”

 

“Ooo, I do love a good mile high club initiation story,” Tony said.

 

“Mile high club?” Steve said giving Tony a look.

 

“Oh really? You don’t kno--”Tony huffs and closes his eyes, “maybe flash those baby blue puppy eyes and maybe Sam will help you register and get joined and all that jazz.” 

 

T’challa smirks, “that’s one way to put it.  But please, share with the others, Tweety.”

 

“Did you just?” Sam paused as he tore his eyes away from T’challa. “Alright, so the furball and I were traveling back to the good ol’ U.S. of A.  T’Challa had business meetings and I was sneaking over to see my momma. I don’t even know how we ended up having sex, but we were going back and forth with cat and bird jokes and the next thing I knew I was on his lap.”

 

They kissed roughly as Sam was straddling T’Challa’s lap.  T’Challa’s lips were fighting for dominance and Sam wasn’t going to back down.  However, when T’Challa’s hands were caressing Sam’s ass he notices the slight twitch and smirked just before he gave Sam’s rear a smack and then grabbed a handful roughly. 

 

Sam broke the kiss and a soft moan filled the air and T’challa took the opportunity to kiss up Sam’s neck. 

 

“I didn’t know falcons could sing,” T’challa murmured against Sam’s skin. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he held back a moan. The Dora milaje was right outside the doors.

 

T’Challa clicked his tongue as his thumb pressed between Sam’s lips, “don’t do that.  I want to hear you.”

 

Sam took T’Challa by surprise as he licked the king’s thumb.  Sam’s mouth made way for two of T’Challa’s digits and sucked on them down to the knuckle as he rose on his knees and was pulling down his shorts freeing his hard member in the air.   Sam’s mouth released T’Challa’s fingers with a pop, “we don’t have a lot of time for you to play with your prey.” 

 

“My apologies,” T’Challa said as he moved his wet fingers between Sam’s cheeks, rubbing his entrance before he pushed in slowly.

 

As T’Challa fingers were getting to work, Sam’s hands made their way into T’challa’s pants to free the man’s cock and balls from the heat of his briefs.  A native word slipped out of T’Challa’s mouth when Sam started to stroke his member--T’Challa was quickly turned on even further as he watched Sam whimper in his lap while he fingered him.  Sam was grinding in his lap enjoying the slight friction he received when his cock pressed against T’Challa’s skin. One of his hands was stroking T’Challa while the other was tweaking his nipple. 

 

Sam yelped when T’Challa suddenly grabbed his ass tighter while pulling him forward until their cocks were rubbing against each other.  His fingers inside Sam had hooked right on that sweet bundle of nerves just when T’Challa’s lips were descending down on to Sam’s nipple.  Sam tried to hold back his moans, but T’Challa wasn’t making it easy since he was quickly noticing what brought Sam closer to the edge. Sam could come just like this but that’s not what he wanted. 

 

He pushed T’Challa back by the shoulders until T’Challa’s back hit the seat of the chair.  “I’m ready now,” Sam said as he rose back on his knees and T’Challa slipped his fingers out.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Trust me,” Sam said as he held on to the base of T’Challa’s cock as he lined it up to his entrance. “If it fits I sit,” Sam whispered in T’Challa’s ear as he bit down on his earlobe gently.

 

A sharp intake escaped Sam’s lips as he slowly sat down on T’Challa’s harden sex.  T’Challa couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sam’s face as he watched the twitch in his brow as he kept going until Sam ass was flush against him.  Sam bit his lips as his lust filled gaze locked onto to T’Challa, “sit back and enjoy the flight, T’Challa,” Sam quipped before he started to set his pace. 

 

Sam started off slow, teasingly slow, until his pace quicken over time until T’Challa was the groaning out in Wakanda tongue.  Sam had no idea what the man was saying except for his name and by the way, T’Challa’s hand was gripping the arms of the chair Sam knew he had the man right where he wanted him.  Sam was a tease as he instantly decreased the speed of his brutal pace going slow as he more than enjoyed the way T’Challa’s cock pressed against the good spot. 

 

He yelped when T’Challa took him by surprise as the man grabbed his rear and started thrusting up into Sam.  Sam tried to hold back his cries but if the Dora milaje didn’t know they were having sex they sure knew now. Sam held onto T’Challa, his fingernails digging into his back while his other hand was clutch tightly in his hair. T’Challa was speaking filth to Sam, but Sam couldn’t process it not with T’Challa’s hand wrapped around his cock, not with the fingernails digging into his ass, and not with his orgasm dangerously close.  When he reaches climax, Sam came hard and his body shook as he came, and T’Challa didn’t stop until he was groaning against Sam’s skin from his own orgasm. 

 

They were breathing heavily even after T’Challa slid out, “I never had sex before in here.  I thought about but never done it.” T’Challa spoke suddenly as his hand caressed Sam’s back.

 

Sam leaned up with a lopsided grin, “I’m glad to say you’re officially an honorary Mile High Club member, your Highness. Welcome to the club.”

 

“We refreshed and rested until we got into the states,” Sam said ending the story. “Even now, the Dora milaje give me knowing looks.”

 

“Oh,” Steve said as his face was flushing pink. “That’s the Mile High Club.”

 

“Go ahead and add it to your bucket list, Cap.” Tony teased. 

 

“The Royalty Pipe,”  Peter said as he looked at his list. “Making all of his subjects happy.  Hmm, getting dicked down by Captain America or having sex with a king in a cool jet. Which one was better?” 

 

“Again, your idea,”  Sam answered, not wanting to start another fight over his opinions about which was better.  Some questions are better left unanswered. 

 

Peter grunted in frustration as he wrote T’challa’s name next to Steve’s.

 

“It doesn’t even matter,” Tony said, “Thor already admitted that he and Sam have a sex on many occasions.”

 

“That sounds a whole lot more than just four times,” Natasha added on. 

 

“Our bodies are very compatible,” Thor boasted, “why shouldn’t we indulge in pleasure together?”


	8. The Mighty Pipe

“Just making a point that your name is going to be on the top of that list,” Tony said.

 

“Aren’t you dating a scientist name, Jane?” Rhodey asked. 

 

“They broke up,” Natasha answered, “it was all over the net.”

 

“Woah!” Peter said as he held up his hand, “If Sam is just rebound sex that’s not cool, Thor.”

 

“Rebound sex?” Thor repeated.

 

“What’s that?” Steve asked.

 

Sam sighed, “it’s where you hook up with someone after you break up with someone to get over them.”

 

“I never saw Sam as a replacement!” Thor said as he slams down his mug, beer foam was leaking down to his hand. “I find Sam to be a great looking man with a beautiful soul and a warm heart!”

 

Sam just so had happened to be sitting next to Thor at the table, he looked down when he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

 

“So was Sam the first guy you’ve slept with or is Asgard laxer about sexuality?” Tony asked.

 

“When you care about someone their gender is irrelevant but, no Sam isn’t the first man I’ve tumbled in the sheets with.” 

 

“Tumbled?” Sam asked as he looked up at Thor, “that’s one way to put it.” 

 

Thor looked down at Sam with a cocky grin.  Sam cleared his throat as he looked away from Thor’s heated stare, “Let’s just get this over with already. So, while I was by myself in London hiding on the low, I ran into the Thor--I mean it’s pretty hard to miss the big guy.”

 

“You also caught my eye,” Thor added on as he flashed a grin towards Sam. “Through the crowd, we made our way to each other and then well… I spent the day and the night with Sam.”

 

They had been flirting with each other all day with the subtle touches and the lingering gazes.  The sexual tension building up between the two of them was so overwhelming that Sam wasn’t surprised that Thor’s lips were descending down his neck as he was turning the key in the lock.  Thor’s large hands were tight on Sam’s hips as they stumbled into the townhouse together. After hooking the keys in place on the wall, Sam managed to turn around in Thor’s hold and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck as he pulled him down to claim his lips. 

 

Thor was dominating the kiss as he backed Sam into the nearest wall, his hands were moving down his spine before they settled and grabbed a handful of Sam’s ass.  Sam moaned into the kiss and his knees buckled when his erection rubbed against Thor’s hardened sex. Thor was quick to grab him and hold him up against the wall as he pressed Sam’s back further on the wall.  Thor started rolling his hips enjoying the way Sam groaned into his mouth and grabbed tightly on his hair. Sam could cum just like this but he wanted much more than just hot frotting.

 

“Thor, Thor.” Sam panted as he tried to pull his lips away. 

 

“Yes?” Thor asked with his lips against Sam’s skin.

 

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Sam said as he looked down in Thor’s eyes, the lust he saw in his blue eyes made his face grew hot.

 

Thor smirked, “very well then.”

 

Sam expected that Thor would put him down; however, Thor carried him to the bedroom with ease.  With Sam’s instructions and Thor’s distractions, they made it to the bedroom and Thor gently laid Sam down on the bed.  Thor stood up and took off his shirt in a way were he flexed all of his muscles.

 

“Show off,” Sam said with a grin.

 

“Oh? Don’t tell me you don’t like what you see.” Thor said as he stretched out his arms as he approached the edge of the bed. 

 

“Sammy likes alright.”  Thor surprised him as he quickly claimed Sam’s lips and his knee between Sam’s thighs as he crawled on the bed. 

 

“Wa-wait Thor.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Let me go take a shower and freshen up a bit.”

 

“Alright,” Thor said as he pulled Sam off the bed. 

 

“I won’t be long.”

 

“Take your time,” Thor said as his hand reached out and slapped Sam’s ass, “I’ll join you soon.” 

 

Sam’s face was burning, “don’t keep me waiting.”

 

He didn’t. Sam was sure that Thor had to have walked into the bathroom naked because he was barely standing under the shower for thirty seconds before he heard the glass door sliding open.  He turned around, “hey there,” his eyes started wandering down Thor’s naked body until it landed on his sex. “Oh… god.”

 

Thor threw his head back in laughter, “it’s not intimidating as it looks.” He responded as walked closer to Sam until there was barely enough room for a pencil between them.

 

Sam licked his lips and swallowed, “Oh I’m not scared--far from it actually.”

 

“Good,” Thor said as he gently took the bar of soap from Sam’s hands. “Shall we freshen up a bit?”

 

There was something about Thor’s accent that drove Sam’s heart wild.  Sam nodded in response, not wanting to trust his own mouth but he was surprised when Thor closed the distance between them.  His right hand grabbing Sam’s butt as he pulled him in and the bar of soap was placed between them. Their erections ground into each other as soap suds grew between their bodies.  Sam was teasingly biting the Asgardian’s lips as they held tight onto each other.

  
  


Thor’s fingers slid between Sam’s cheeks, and Sam was startled when he felt cold liquid against his entrance.

 

“It’s just lube,” Thor said against Sam’s lips as he started to slowly press two digits inside.

 

Thor started off slow and deliberate with his hips and his fingers.  His speed growing quickly over time until the point where the bar of soap pop out from between their bodies and landing on the floor.  Thor removed his fingers from Sam’s entrance and Sam yelped when Thor picked him up and placed his thighs on his shoulders. Sam groaned as Thor took his cock into his mouth, and he grabbed onto his hair when he felt three fingers stretching him open.  Thor enjoyed hearing the faint cuss words escape Sam’s mouth and the way he would moan out his name. 

 

“Thor! I’m gonna cum!” Sam moaned out in warning, he would honestly be embarrassed from cumming so early but Thor wasn’t making it easy.

 

Thor didn’t let his mouth off of Sam’s cock but he started to suck harder and hook his fingers on Sam’s sweet bundle of nerves he had been teasing.

 

“Oh fuck!” Sam cried out his grip on Thor’s hair tightening, his thighs tight against his head, and his toes curling against his back.

 

He moaned loudly as his orgasm shook through him as he reached climax.  He never thought a blow job would leave him winded. Thor helped him down on unsteady legs and he kissed Sam roughly moaning into his mouth.

 

“Next time, I’ll get to see your face as you cum.”

 

Next time was sooner, much sooner, than Sam originally thought.  He was laying down with his back on the bed, his legs around Thor’s waist.  Thor was sitting on his knees and slowly pulled Sam down on to his throbbing member.  Sam couldn’t help it and he came hard when Thor was fully inside of him. Thor gently stroke Sam’s cheeks as Sam opened his eyes and looked down to see he was still hard.

 

“Sorry, god, you just feel so good,” Sam said as he kissed the inside of Thor’s wrist.

 

Thor smirked, “wait until I start moving.”

 

Thor’s stroke game was impeccable, and in Sam’s experience, unrivaled.  He just knew all the right spots to hit to drive Sam on the brink of insanity and all the ways to touch Sam to make him crave more.  Thor knew and didn’t have to explore to find the right spot or need for Sam to cry out when he found it. He didn’t need to look for the signs that Sam was enjoying his touch.  Thor knew as if his whole life he had been studying Sam’s body and was finally getting a taste. Sam also had that same effect on Thor, the Thunder god said a slew of words in Asgardian that sounded absolutely filthy and made Sam’s heart race in anticipation.

 

Sam could feel his next orgasm growing closer by the seconds, he reached down between them and started stroking himself as he bit down on his lip.

 

“Oh no,” Thor said as he removed Sam’s hand from his cock, causing Sam to whine. “I got you.  I got you just like this.” 

 

Thor leaned down and was met with a fiery kiss as their hand intertwined together.  When they finally broke apart from the kiss, Thor grabbed a hold of Sam’s hip with his free hand just before he started pounding into Sam.  Sam loved it. He loved the way Thor talked dirty to him, the way Thor manhandled him, and the way he saw lightning crept from the corner of Thor’s eyes.  He didn’t know if he just happened to make it up since his vision was growing blurry, but when he heard the loud crack of thunder opening the sky he knew.

 

“Cum for me.”  Thor groaned feeling his own orgasm getting closer.

 

When Sam reached climax, he came hard chanting Thor’s name as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.  Thor fucked him through his orgasm but Sam could feel it and knew he was going to explode. He focused on Thor’s face and felt his body growing hot as he watched Thor bite down on his lips and the flush of red around Thor’s eyes.

 

“That’s it, cum for me, baby,” Sam called out.

 

Sam watched Thor’s face as he reached his climax, but it would have been hard to miss with the way the lightning storm outside lit up the room.

 

“And then we cuddled and fell asleep,” Sam said his own face growing hot and he wished he had a glass of water. 

 

“In the morning,” Thor said happily, “Samuel was glowing and singing while he prepared our feast!  It was delicious, then we had to go buy a new table.”

 

“Wait--why did you have to go buy a new table?” Tony asked. 

 

“Because the old one was weak,” Thor responded unashamed. 

 

“Hold on a second,” Bucky said pinching the bridge of his nose. “Weak as in it broke? How did it--no don’t tell me you had sex on the table!” 

 

“Obviously, how could we not after Sam presented me with such a meal.”  Thor answered, “don’t fret, the new table is very strong.”

 

“And sex free!” Sam said suddenly, his face burning hot.

 

“You know,” Peter started as he wrote Thor’s name at the top of the list. “I thought Thor would have broken the bed--”

 

Thor laughed heartily, “oh I have young, Peter!  Well… it was the headboard first that I cracked into two but on a different night we did break the bed frame.” 

 

“The mighty Thor… more like the mighty pipe.”  Peter quipped. 

 

“So he is the reason why everytime I visited you in London you had new furniture?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yeah,” Sam answered avoiding her gaze.

 

“So the new bathroom sink you got installed was also?” Natasha asked and her gaze moved to Thor, who did his hardest to avoid it. 

 

“How did you break a sink?!” Tony and Rhodey both asked at the same time.

 

Thor met them head-on, “my own strength surprises me sometimes and Sam knows how to get me riled up.”

 

“And you haven’t seen Sam since we’ve been in space?”

 

“Nope Banner, that’s why I plan to make up for lost time soon,”  Thor said as he put his arm around Sam’s shoulder easily. 

 

“I hope your furniture is strong enough, Kittens,”  Tony said to T’challa. 

 

“Well, Shuri said everything can be made better.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you should probably warn the weather station that there is going to be an unexpected thunderstorm too,”  Bucky added. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes but he didn’t get a chance to speak.

 

“So, are you what dating him Sam?”  Steve asked as he looked up at Sam from across the table. “If not, I’ll do whatever it takes to make an honest man out of you Sam Wilson.”

 

Sam was tongue tied and couldn’t work his lips to respond.

 

“Yesss, Steven!  You shall join us tonight then?” 

  
  


Steve’s face grew many shades of red as Sam’s face quickly met his palm.

 

“Do you wish to join us as well Barnes?  Catboy?” 

 

“No, I’m afraid we’re going to have our hands too full tonight,” Bucky said as he gave a lingering look to T’challa that Sam caught.

 

“You two are--”

 

“Ah, don’t try to pin the attention on us,” Bucky responded with a smirk. 

 

“Well, I know I want my room to be far from those two, or three? Well, whatever.”  Tony said as he stood up. “You know what Rhodey, how about we get a bit frisky ourselves?”

 

“Eeew Mr.Stark!” Peter whined.

 

“Oh you listen to Sam’s whole sex history and now you want to get grossed out?” 

 

“Yeah well, that’s Sam!  And you two are like dads to me.”

 

“I also agree with Peter on that matter,” Vision stated as him and Wanda stood up. “We’ll be outside in the gardens until the storm hits.”

 

“Don’t worry kids,” James said as he placed a hand on Peter’s and Vision’s shoulders. “Daddy Tony has had too much drink, he’ll be asleep before he knows it.” 

 

“Ah! C’mon Rhodey,” Tony called after his partner as he followed him out of the dining room. 

 

Peter, Vision, and Wanda left after them.  “So, where is the closest place I can get the drink? And I mean the strong stuff.”  Natasha asked as she looked up at T’challa.

 

T’challa smiled as he stood up, “follow me, I could also use a drink.” 

 

Natasha stood up from her chair, “see you later boys.” 

 

“Oh, and Bucky,” T’challa said as he stood between the door.  “I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Alright next time you are going to talk about how you two got together,” Sam said crossing his arms. 

 

“It still won’t be as good as hearing you slept with every man here.” Bucky said as he stood up from his seat, “Yo doc, let’s get out of here.”

 

“Oh me!” Banner said as he pointed to himself.  Banner didn’t wait for Bucky to confirm as he quickly got out of his seat, leaving the three of them alone. 

 

“You are going to join us, Steven?” Thor asked while his hand was sliding up Sam’s thigh.

 

“I don’t know if--”

 

“Don’t worry! Sam is no stranger to taking two men.”

 

“You two, with who?!” Steve asked on the edge of his seat.

 

“My brother Loki,” Thor responded without pause, “sometimes he tries to take away people who have my attention.”

 

“Loki! Sam--”

 

“Are you going to join us, Steve?” Sam said standing up, his hand stretched out to Steve. The look in Sam’s eyes had Steve’s heart caught up in his throat, “well, what’s it going to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!  
> Whatever happens next, if Steve goes or not, is completely up to be interpreted by you!  
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and thanks so much for reading!  
> <3  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S This is my first Marvel fic so I'm sorry for any ooc.


End file.
